What the Wolf Wants
by Unverse
Summary: A special full moon forces Klaus to shift into his werewolf form and the wolf goes to the place he wants to be, with Caroline


**Hey everybody this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction been reading for a while and thought why not have ago anyway this is supposed to be a oneshot/ drabble if I get other ideas i might add to it later but this is it for now. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Klaus stood out on his balcony looking over New Orleans. He watched the full moon rise glowing over the sprawling lights of his city. He relished in his dominance over both but also acutely felt his loneliness. That ache for Caroline that grew every day since he left her in the woods and promise never to return to Mystic Falls. But she technically wasn't at Mystic Falls the voice in the back of his head voiced; he wouldn't be breaking his promise if he visited her at Whitmore.

He was broken from his musing by the crack of femur breaking; this was quickly followed by his wrist and the rest of the bones in his body. Klaus tried to stop the transformation but couldn't. He didn't understand, he was The Original Hybrid he controlled the transformations, not the moon, he turned as he pleased. But before he knew it Klaus was furry and on all fours, golden eyes glowing in the now red moon light.

As a wolf all Klaus could think about was how much he missed Caroline and before he even consciously decided his paws were pounding across the earth heading towards Whitmore. The human side of Klaus tried to reign in the wolf to keep his promise but the wolf was out and the wolf wanted, no needed Caroline so the human and vampire sides gave in because it was what they also truly wanted and Klaus' speed increased. He was now a blur flashing through the landscape a straight lined arrow to Caroline.

Klaus made it to Whitmore in 2hrs and then followed the familiar and beloved scent of Caroline that he had stored away the first time he met her in that gym turning Tyler to the door of Caroline's dorm.

Caroline was alone in the dorm with both Elena and Bonnie opting for mid-week date nights with Damon and Jeremy. She had put on a movie and was just get some popcorn when she heard a strange scratching at the door.

Caroline opened the door, only to shriek and jump back as she saw the werewolf trying to get in. She was preparing to fight when she saw the wolf slammed back by an invisible barrier. How unusual she thought wolves don't need an invitation. Then the wolf's behaviour got weirder it scratched at the barrier whining before proceeding to lay down with its head on its paws giving her puppy eyes.

Caroline knew the wolf wasn't Tyler as his fur was dark and this wolf had golden fur that kind of reminded her of someone she couldn't quite place and the wolf was much larger than Tyler had ever been. It was then the need for and invitation and the golden hair clicked and she realised the wolf in front of her was Klaus.

"Klaus?" she called and the wolf lifted its head and wagged its tail.

"What are you doing here? Why are you a wolf?" The wolf just placed its head back on its paws and made a sad sound.

"Okay well I'm guessing you can't change back." The wolf gave a sad nod.

This made Caroline thoughtful, "I wonder why that is but I guess you can't really answer my questions at the moment."

She turned to walk back into the dorm but was stopped by a pleading whine, "Oh right sorry, you can come in Klaus" and the wolf followed her in and she shut the door.

"It's just me tonight" she said as she looked out the window "It's probably a good thing because you seriously scared the shit out of me and I can't see Elena or Bonnie taking your presence well although they were surprising okay with it when they found out we slept together."

Klaus up against her legs curling around her like a cat, Caroline reached down and patted his head absentmindedly while still staring out the window. Biting her bottom lip, Caroline contemplatively still stares out the window looking at the odd reddish full moon. "Hmm I wonder if that has anything to do with your transformation because I know you love having power over when and where you turn and you normally wouldn't turn on a full moon because that's so mundane and if you did normally you'd be able to turn back whenever".

Klaus was shocked at how well she knew him and left out a contented noise. Caroline broke out her laptop and sat on the lounge looking up Lunar Events. Klaus curled up next to her resting his head in her lap. Caroline continued stroking his head and nearly had Klaus in a contented lazy sleep when she exclaimed "I think I've found it!"

"October 8th, today is the day of the Full Hunters Moon also known as the Blood Moon and the Total Lunar Eclipse, the power together must have over ridden your natural hybrid defence against the moons pull and forced your transformation!"

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here at my dorm room and not just wolfed out in New Orleans." Klaus just whined lowly and snuggled into her legs further.

Caroline laughed at his antics and said "Oh you missed me did you?"

Klaus whined and lowered his head ashamed but still wagged his tail.

"Well since you are here and stuck in your adorable wolf form" Klaus let out a low growl and she chuckled "sorry I mean your terrifying wolf form" and Klaus wagged his tail "how would you like to watch my movie with me?"

Klaus let out a happy bark and another thought struck Caroline "Seeing as you didn't plan and turning and you ran all the way here I'm assuming you shredded your clothes and when you turn back I'm going to be left with a naked Klaus?" Klaus ashamedly nodded.

"Well in that case Elena and Bonnie both have some of Damon's and Jeremy's clothes here but Jer's would be way too big on you and I can't see you wanting to wear Damon's so I'll just have to do some online express shopping. It's times like these where I wish we could compel people over the phone and I'd have someone be my personal shopper anyway let's see what we can do with the power of the internet."

Caroline then brought up her favourite online shopping website and clicked to Men's "Let me see, hmm, a nice soft grey Henley, a pair of black pants, oh a pair of nice shoes and are you a boxers, briefs or commando kind of guy?"

Wolf Klaus blushed and put his head down; it was the funniest thing Caroline had ever seen. She looked him and said "I can't see you being the boxers kind of guy" and Klaus shook his head, Caroline smiled and continued "I also can't see you going commando, while bad boyish I can see it leading to unfortunate situations" Klaus let out a barking laugh and again shook his head "Well that leaves briefs and I'm going with you are definitely a trunks kind of guy" Klaus just nodded his head once again astounded by how well this baby vampire knew him despite really not knowing him that long and not knowing much of his past.

Caroline clicked the order through with the highest level of express possible closing her laptop saying "Hopefully it will be here in the morning".

She then sat the laptop aside gathered up her popcorn and pressed play on the movie. Klaus snuggled into her lap once again settling down to watch Blades of Glory which in between all of his master plans he had never seen. It quickly became evident that Caroline had seen the movie before and that it was one of her favourites when she started mouthing the lines while patting Klaus.

Klaus tried to sneak his head into the popcorn bowl when Caroline spotted him and smacked him on the nose "Mum said popcorn isn't good for dogs" she smirked and then chucked some at and he opened his mouth to catch ironically when Chaz said 'Chuck me some chicken'. Hearing this Caroline giggled and Klaus thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Even if she hated him tomorrow when he changed back it would be worth it just for hearing that.

Klaus' barking laughter could be heard alongside Caroline's giggles throughout the movie and Klaus decided that Blades of Glory was now one of his favourite movies too, how could it be anything but when he enjoyed it with Caroline.

When the movie finished Caroline proceeded with her neurotic nature to clean up and prepare for bed, Klaus finding her adorable could only sit and watch in awe, drooling slightly.

When she was done she climbed into bed and turned the lights off. "Klaus are you coming?" she called.

That snapped Klaus out of his stupor and he ran to jump up on her bed never in his wildest dreams expecting the privilege. Klaus inhaled her scent deeply as he then curled up into her side having the best night's sleep in 1000yrs.

Klaus awoke the following morning to the sounds of 3 ladies having a whispered argument. He quickly realised that he was human again and naked on Caroline's bed but luckily someone had covered him with a blanket.

Klaus tuned in with his hybrid hearing and heard Elena whisper shout "What the hell is he doing here? And you invited him into our dorm Care? Did you forget he tried to kill me?"

"No Elena I didn't forget and he showed up as wolf and I couldn't turn him away and have you forgotten how many times Damon has tried to kill me and he's allowed in?"

"Care that's completely different Damon's changed and if he was a wolf that's even more reason not to let him in!"

"Oh really and you know Klaus hasn't changed? You know what whatever Klaus wouldn't hurt me wolf or otherwise and he wouldn't hurt you because you are my friend and he has no reason to now which is more than I can say for Damon or did you forget him killing you friend Arron Whitmore?"

Klaus lay there in awe hearing this; she was actually defending him to her friends.

Elena turned to Bonnie "Bonnie tell her how stupid she's being."

Bonnie just looked at them both and sighed "Elena I really don't think you can talk after Damon but having said that I'm not sure Klaus is a good idea either Caroline, however Kol drops in occasionally and likes to always tease about how much Klaus is missing you so if you want to give him a chance its totally up to you I will support either way".

Caroline ran into Bonnie's arms "Thank you, you are the best, now I'm not saying anything is going on with Klaus and I as I said he just showed up last night and I couldn't exactly talk to him in wolf form but the fact that you are willing to respect and support me means so much!"

"And now that Klaus is awake, yes I can feel your staring Klaus, I will just be taking him these clothes and if you don't mind giving us some space I will see you later in class"

With that Elena huffed and left while giving her dirty looks and Bonnie gave a reassuring smile and also left closing the door behind her.

Caroline carried the pile of goods she ordered last night and made her way over to Klaus. "Sorry about that" she said with a small smile and handing over the pile, "I'm going to get us breakfast, you can get dressed and then we'll talk about last night ok?"

With that Caroline turned and left and Klaus quickly got dressed admiring the clothes she bought him and how much they suited his taste.

Caroline returned with plates full of pancakes, waffles, fruit, toast, bacon and eggs and then she walked over the mini bar fridge Klaus had bought her after graduation took out a blood bag split between 2 mugs and heated it in the microwave. Klaus looked at all the food "Hungry love?"

Caroline giggled "No but I didn't know what you liked and I knew you would be hungry after shifting last night"

Then Klaus' stomach growled and he said "You're right I'm starving and for the record I love everything you've brought but pancakes are my favourite"

"Me too" Caroline replied and after that they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. When they were both finished Caroline spoke up "So what happened last night? What about your promise?"

"Well as you realised I wasn't responsible for my shift last night and I did miss you. Technically I didn't break my promise as we're not in Mystic Falls and I've been arguing with myself and trying to resist coming to see you since the moment I left. I miss you more every day and the ache in my heart without you grows. I was able to resist coming here as a man and a vampire but the wolf took over last night and he sees you as his mate he wants you and needs you and he couldn't stay way. The human and the vampire tried to resist but they really wanted to see you too so they gave in and nothing you can say will make me regret coming as last night was the second best day in my life second only to our day in the woods. I love you Caroline and I miss you."

Caroline had a stunned look on her face "So what you are trying to tell me is you couldn't control yourself, that your wolf and every part of you wants me? Your wolf thinks I'm your mate? Is that like for life? And if so why isn't Hayley your mate? I mean she is the one who had your kid and she is a wolf?"

"Caroline sweetheart, you're rambling. I'm sorry I lost control but yes all of me wants you, yes it's for life. I've never had another mate, there will only be you and definitely not Hayley she may have somehow had my miracle kid but there is no emotional attachment so definitely no mate bond. There is only you and will only ever be you!"

Klaus was looking at Caroline with so much love, hope and affection she felt like she was melting under his gaze. Caroline's eyes softened towards him but she took a deep breath to help her return to reality. "Klaus" she said softly "I still have so much going on in my life, so many plans and things I need to experience before I'm ready to be with you, cause let's face it you're talking an eternity and I'm just beginning my life. I still have no idea who I am and what I want or if I want an eternity with you" Klaus' face started to fall and Caroline could see the sadness, loneliness, anger and his mask creeping back up and she didn't like it one bit.

"Klaus I barely even know you let alone if I want to spend an eternity with you, so here is my proposal, how about while I'm completing my plans and working out what I want and while you're being a dad we get to know each other properly"

Klaus lifted his face and there was a twinkle in his eye and a tear, then Caroline said "Come on Klaus take a chance, get to know me, I dare you"

Klaus cracked up laughing and said "Challenge accepted love". Klaus knew that his wolf wasn't wrong and one day she would be his and in the meantime Klaus could focus on his daughter and really coming to know Caroline. This meant he could visit and call and talk to her as often as he pleased and for now that was enough.

Seeing the truly happy dimpled smile on Klaus' face made Caroline lean forward and place a soft kiss on Klaus' lips to which he responded immediately before she broke away and said "let's get you to the airport, don't you have a kingdom and a daughter to look after, my crazy wolf?"


End file.
